


a lil bit of company

by sympatheticskies (princess_zel)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is a good friend (and wingman), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because she's iconic, But it's also very important to me, Dadko, F/M, It's a very small detail, Izumi is a cute kid, Katara has glasses, Meet-Cute, Receptionist!Katara, lol, single dad!Zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_zel/pseuds/sympatheticskies
Summary: Working at the office can be intense and exhausting and occasionally boring for receptionist Katara. Things start to look up, though, the day that Zuko and Izumi walk into her waiting room and up to her desk.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 148





	a lil bit of company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesdaysinoctober](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysinoctober/gifts), [whattheheehaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whattheheehaw/gifts).



> this is for Kels n Chels from Els lollll
> 
> i'm back with more single!Dadko even tho i said i'd write pining high school ZK. i am alll over the place, lol.
> 
> (bc of quarantine, it's been really long since i've been to a doctor's office, and i am not a receptionist. don't take this too seriously. this is j fanfiction n what i can remember from past appointments and the knowledge i gained from Google

When she was younger, Katara always dreamed of working in a doctor’s office, and through some stroke of luck, it also happens to be exactly what she does now. She did not, however, think that she’d end up here as a receptionist.

It’s intense work. While one might not think that sitting behind a desk all day answering calls and scheduling appointments is very stressful, Katara can safely say that it  _ is. _ Constantly dealing with sick patients, snippy doctors, and unruly children has to be doing a number on her blood pressure, and all the time she spends in that little waiting room on the first floor of a tall Caldera skyscraper is slowly driving her mad.

She shares her desk with one other receptionist, a lanky guy named Aang. While she’d like to think that she’s organized, direct, and compassionate toward the people she works with, Aang is a friendly jokester who is excited and energetic  _ all the time. _ Even now, he’s chatting on the phone with a client, scheduling an appointment for sometime next week, eagerly clicking on his pen in a way that makes Katara crazy.

Pulling her teeth back into a tight smile, Katara focuses on accepting a clipboard and paperwork from a patient here on a well-visit, pointedly ignoring all of Aang’s pen-clicking.

Aang is her friend Aang is her friend Aang is her friend, and she will  _ not _ be clobbering him upside the head for being so happy and jovial at four o’clock in the afternoon during a grueling day at work.

Longingly glancing up at the clock hanging up on the opposite wall, Katara knows that barely a minute has gone by since she last checked the time. Still, she can’t wait until the clock hands hit five, and she’s free to go.

Running a free hand through her tangled curls, she looks up upon hearing a throat clear. “Hi.”

“Good afternoon,” the man greets her with a brief nod of his head. His eyes are golden, and a striking scar runs along the left side of his face. His messy hair is tugged back into a short ponytail, and he looks exhausted.

As she directs him to fill out his information via clipboard and makes sure that his copay is taken care of, Katara can’t help but watch him as she slides her glasses lightly up the bridge of her nose. His coat’s been shrugged off onto one of the uncomfortable seats in the waiting area, and the suit he’s wearing fits him well. One quick glance at his license, and she discovers that his name is Zuko.

Instead of returning to his seat to complete his paperwork, Zuko leans his body against the bulk of her desk, the rough scratch of his pen competing with the rumble of the television from across the room.

Somehow, Zuko’s pen-scratching is much more tolerable to her than Aang’s pen-clicking.

Desperately attempting to ignore the way the breath’s been stolen from her lungs, Katara busies herself by returning to her computer work, only occasionally glancing up at the very attractive man leaning up against the side of her desk.

“Daddy, I’m bored!” a small voice pops up from beside him suddenly.

Her train of thought is broken as she notices the tiny figure beside Zuko for the first time. The office is slowing down for the day, and the waiting room is nearly empty save for Zuko, the little girl next to him, and two other patients sitting by the door.

A ragged sigh escapes the man’s lips as he sets the pen and clipboard back down on her desk, kneeling down to look the little girl more fully in the eye. “We’ll be out of here soon, Izumi, I promise. Daddy just needs to finish this appointment, and then we’ll go get some dinner.”

“You have a daughter,” Katara notes without thinking, hoping her blush isn’t visible when he nods his head in confirmation. “Are you… planning on taking her into the appointment with you?”

His brow creases worriedly. “I’d rather not. Would it be too much trouble to ask if she could stay here in the waiting room?” With one swift motion, he lifts Izumi up onto his hip as he resumes filling out his forms. “I had a sitter scheduled for tonight, but she had to cancel due to a family emergency.”

With a nod of understanding, Katara replies, “Of course. Aang and I will make sure she’s all set until your appointment’s over.” She needs to focus on her work, but there’s something about the way this man looks with his daughter’s arms flung around his neck that is too damn attractive. She presses her fingers to her temples. She’s ogling this man, and not only is he a  _ father, _ but he likely has a partner too. 

“Thanks so much,” he says gratefully, and his raspy voice causes her stomach to flip. Setting his daughter back on the carpeted floor, he hands over the paperwork along with the pen he borrowed to complete it. “I don’t mean to cause any trouble, but finding times that work with my schedule and the little one’s can be difficult sometimes.”

“I totally get it,” Katara does her best to smile gracefully in reply. “If you want to drag one of those chairs up beside my desk, I’ll make sure she’s alright while you’re in your appointment.”

Aang’s finally off his call and is now looking over at her curiously. His pen-clicking has stopped abruptly, and he arches a brow.

“I really appreciate it,” Zuko says, doing as she instructs while his little daughter watches him carefully. “Even though it’s only the two of us, juggling can get hard sometimes.” He pulls the empty chair up beside Katara before motioning for Izumi to take a seat. His name is called from the down the hall by a nurse, and his head snaps to attention. “You be good for…”

“Katara.”

“Be good for Ms. Katara, okay, Zumi?” he presses a light kiss to the little girl’s head. “I’ll be right back soon.” Then, he follows the nurse to his examination room, and Katara does  _ not _ watch him as he goes.

Her short legs not quite touching the floor, Izumi slouches in her chair while her lips tilt downward. “I’m bored…”

With an amused smile, Katara pretends to focus on her computer screen, “And why are you so bored?”

“There’s nothing to do,” Izumi laments, her dark brows pulling into a scowl. Her golden eyes match her father’s, and they’ve darkened into a bit of a pout.

Whisking a few sheets of clean copy paper off her stacks of folders, Katara places them before the little girl, “You can draw. Why don’t you make a pretty picture for your dad?”

Sharp eyes turn thoughtful as Izumi mulls over the suggestion for a moment. Then, she beams. “Okay!” She mumbles to herself as she accepts one of Katara’s pens and begins to doodle across a blank sheet. For the most part, she’s content to draw in silence as Katara and Aang take calls and schedule appointments.

Eventually, though, their work is done, and they both take to drawing with Izumi since the waiting room’s empty and office closing hour is almost here.

As Aang doodles silly imaginary creatures like sky bisons and winged lemurs, Katara and Izumi work together on a drawing that spans four pieces of copy paper, neatly stitched together with strips of tape. Izumi works on the circling koi fish as Katara sketches out the fire-breathing dragon. To color their creations in, they all use a pack of crayons Aang found shoved toward the back of his drawers. When Katara asks him why he has it, Aang simply grins and says he never knew when he might need it.

Finally, Zuko emerges from the examination room and comes striding down the hall.

With a squeal, Izumi jumps up from her seat and flings herself into his arms. “Daddy, look at what I drew for you with Ms. Katara!”

As a pair of thoughtful golden eyes land on her, Katara does her best not to think about what Zuko could’ve meant when he said that juggling was difficult even though it was only the  _ two _ of them.

“Izumi, this is beautiful,” Zuko praises, the corners of his lips tugging into a brilliant smile. “Thank you so much.” Then, he looks at her. “And thank you, Ms. Katara.”

Katara hopes she isn’t blushing. “Izumi’s both well-behaved and talented.”

Nodding his head in agreement, Aang leaps from his seat, “She certainly is. She’s got a real knack for drawing… I mean, look at those koi fish!” He grins.

Izumi is practically glowing from all the compliments.

“I’m so sorry for any inconveniences we caused.” Zuko’s apology is sincere. “I really am grateful that you offered to look after her, Ms. Katara.”

“Katara is fine,” she tries not to smile as he drags Izumi’s seat back to where it belongs on the other side of the room.

“Katara then,” he complies, making sure Izumi’s coat is on properly. “And I’m Zuko. Is there any way I can repay you? Maybe a trip to my uncle’s tea shop?” 

She’s so stunned that she forgets to respond.

“It’s the Jasmine Dragon, just a few blocks down; Izumi and I are heading there to get some dinner,” Zuko continues, tugging the zipper on Izumi’s coat up. “You’re welcome to come too, if you’d like,” he adds, glancing at Aang.

Tossing a knowing grin at Katara, Aang shakes his head, “Thanks for the invite, but I think I’ll pass. I already promised I’d swing by my girlfriend’s apartment for dinner. Katara, on the other hand, would  _ love _ to go with you and Izumi to the Jasmine Dragon.”

“Would she?” Zuko echoes back, meeting her eyes.

“She would! She would!” Izumi exclaims, racing back over to the other side of the reception’s desk to tug on Katara’s hand. “Please say you’ll come, Ms. Katara!”

Her lips finally curving into a smile of her own, Katara keeps her gaze locked on Zuko’s. “Of course I would.”

The smile that spreads across Zuko’s face alone makes her agreement worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to Kels n Chels for being my friends n for streaming my music on spotify n for being such genuinely wonderful people. i'm so grateful y'all are in my life, n i hope you both enjoyed this short lil thingy i wrote for you >:)
> 
> i appreciate all kudos/comments/hi's via [tumblr](http://elsie-zel.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/elsie_zel)! imma try to update one of my wips sometime this week, i promise, lol.
> 
> Elsie


End file.
